New Experiences
by OITNB737
Summary: What's better than Vauseman? There's some romance, sex, humor and more sex in this fan fic. The story will carry on if it is requested by a few people.


"Larry just leave your phone for one second, she's obviously busy", Alex shouted.

"Okay, I am switching my phone off. She will message me later, right?", Larry said in his usual, whining tone.

"Yes Larry. For the fucking tenth time, just lay off a bit. Ladies like a bit of a chase."

"Whatever, let's just drink tonight, watch UFC and forget about our problems."

Alex and Larry grew up together. Alex's mom and Larry's neurotic mother became friends while they were both pregnant with them. Ever since Alex and Larry popped out from in between their mother's legs, they have been forced to tolerate each other. Alex doesn't necessarily like Larry's company but she stays to hear about his pathetic love life which is usually paired with the details of his boring sex life. She finds it amusing.

"What does this girl even look like Larry? Is she at least hot?", Alex initiated the "love life chat".

"Well if you must know, I've had to jack off five times a day since I saw her photo.", Larry said proudly.

"Jesus, you're like a teenage boy Larry. I didn't ask how many times you've had to bust one out these days. Just show me a picture of her."

 _Larry reached over the couch and shoved his phone in Alex's face._

 _Alex grabbed the phone, looked at the picture and raised her eyebrow._

"Ah, well I can understand the obsession now.", she admitted to Larry.

"I told you. She's a 10 out of 10. I've never spoken to a 10 before.", Larry said.

"Lucky you. I'm gonna charge your phone, it's on 8%.", Alex said sneakily.

"Thanks Vause boss, I'm going to pass out any second, mind letting yourself out when you leave?", Larry said while taking the largest yawn.

"Will do Larry."

 _Alex waited until Larry was fast asleep. She was interested to find out more about Larry's new pal, Piper. She unlocked his phone and started reading Larry and Piper's chat. She tried not to laugh so loud in case it would wake him up but she thought the chat was hilarious. She found it funny how Larry didn't take one hint to start sexting after Piper messaged hundreds of innuendos to try start something. Alex was feeling bored so she decided to set something up. She messaged Piper on Larry's phone and pretended to be Larry._

 ** _Alex: Hey Piper, I'm still up and I'm feeling adventurous, come meet me at the pub opposite the light house in the next 30 minutes._**

 _Alex anxiously waited for a reply. It was risky but she was keen to meet Piper. She's never been so attracted to someone before after seeing one photo._

 _10 minutes went by, Alex finally received a reply._

 ** _Piper: Hey Larry! A bit of spontaneity I see. That's a nice change. Will be there in about 15 minutes._**

 ** _Alex: Wear something sexy._**

 ** _Piper: Ha! I'll try._**

 _Alex took down Piper's number, left Larry snoring on the couch and drove to the pub._

 _Alex arrived and sat at the bar and waited for Piper. She was nervous but at the same time up for an adventure and she hoped Piper wouldn't be disappointed to find out Larry wasn't going to be the one sitting at the bar._

 _Piper stumbled into the place, looked around and headed straight to the bar. She took the seat next to Alex._

"Can I have two dry martinis and a bottle of your sauvignon blanc", Alex ordered from the barman.

"That's an awful lot to drink for someone who appears to be alone", Piper joked while she turned her head to look for Larry.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me out. Check at you with your assumptions." Alex teased.

"I'm actually waiting for someone, but thank you. You, I mean, the drinks are tempting though."

 _Piper started to blush and checked her phone to see if Larry had messaged her._

"If you're checking to see if Larry is coming, he's not.", Alex said.

"What? Are you friends with him? Is he okay?", Piper asked worryingly.

"I'm friends with him. My name is Alex. He has been obsessing over you for the past two weeks so I thought I'd check out what the fuss was all about. I know, you probably thinking it's creepy but I had to know more about you."

"I'm pleasantly surprised. I haven't been this flattered before. I mean you could have gone about it in a less creepy way but I appreciate the effort.", Piper said.

 _The barman placed the martinis in front of Alex and Piper._

 _Alex picked up her drink._

"Well then, cheers to being pleasantly surprised and to a spontaneous night, Piper".

 _Alex looked at Piper in the eyes while Piper held her drink up and smiled._

"Cheers Alex".

 _Alex took a few sips and turned her body towards Piper._

"By the way, you're looking sexy tonight.", Alex flirted.

"Ha, well you requested I wear something sexy and I'm glad I delivered."

 _Piper shifted her dress up a bit while Alex finished her drink._

Piper has never been with a girl intimately except if you count the numerous college make out sessions with a few girls. She'd like her sex life to be kinkier but she always settles for the bores.

Alex on the other hand has had many sexual experiences with both men and women but tends to enjoy sex with a woman more. Sex is one of the things Alex is good at. She's sensual, attentive and a general pleaser in the bedroom. She never settles for unsatisfactory sex.

"Forgive my assumptions again but you are single, right?", Piper asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't wine and dine someone else if I wasn't single.", Alex said.

"I see. You can't be the greatest friend then if you've come to charm your best friend's crush."

"I'd rather be known as a bad friend and not have wasted the chance to meet you.", Alex said.

"Hm, well I'm glad you're not the greatest friend then.", Piper said while she leaned over the bar counter towards Alex.

 _There was a brief silence until Alex's phone rang. It was Larry. He asked to see if she got home safe and to say that Piper hasn't replied to him. Before, Alex deleted the conversation with him and Piper so he didn't see the messages she sent from his phone. Larry was half asleep and didn't realise that their conversation was gone._

"That was Larry, he's still obsessing over you."

"I'm not very interested in him at the moment so that sucks for him.", Piper said.

"Oh really now? Who are you interested in?", Alex asked seductively.

"I like to keep a bit of mystery about me but maybe you'll find out later."

"Why don't we take this conversation to my apartment and we'll see how much you disclose.", Alex whispered to Piper.

 _Piper nodded and went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit of feeling a bit flustered from Alex's flirting. She went into a cubicle, sprayed herself with her mini perfume she keeps in her handbag and took a deep breath. She felt the urge to reach down under her dress and play around. She was feeling very sexually frustrated and Alex had made her feel it even more. Piper left the bathroom and saw that Alex had settled the bill and was ready to go._

"I took a taxi here so I'll meet you at your place then? Where do you stay?", Piper asked.

"Don't be silly, come with me. I drove here.", Alex said while she let Piper out the door.

"Thank you for the martini by the way. I've never had one before."

"It's a pleasure. Maybe tonight is going to be filled with new experiences for you.", Alex hinted.

 _They arrived at Alex's apartment. Alex offered to take Piper's coat and hang it up. Mostly because she wanted to see more of Piper in her short, black dress._

"Sit down, make yourself at home. You want anything more to drink?", Alex asked.

"No thanks. I am fine for now."

 _Piper sat down and Alex sat down next to her on the couch. Piper was nervous as she didn't know if Alex was going to make a move on her._

 _"_ Who painted all these art, they're lovely. I love art. The colours and all.", Piper rambled nervously.

"My ex-girlfriend was an artist. I met her at an art exhibition."

"And you still keep her work on your wall?"

"Why not? My ex might be horrible but her art work isn't."

"Ah ha true.", Piper sighed.

Alex was majorly attracted to Piper. She felt a rush down her body every time she watched Piper's lips move. Piper had never felt this much attraction towards a woman before and she certainly felt it. Let's just say she wasn't as dry as her martini when talking to Alex.

"You know you have the most beautiful eyes? Not to sound cliché and all but I could stare into them for days.", Alex said while blushing.

"Thank you, your eyebrows are on point", Piper blurted out.

 _They both laughed at Piper's comment._

Piper never knew how to respond to compliments in a comfortable manner. It was something that some people found cute about her.

 _Alex and Piper stopped laughing, Alex moved a little more next to Piper._

"What else do you like besides for dry martinis, Alex?", Piper asked.

"I enjoy hikes, motorbikes, the odd game of poker here and there. How about you? Besides for trying to sext with guys who don't have a clue how to respond to you?", Alex teased.

"You noticed that? That's embarrassing."

"I may have read a bit too much of your conversation with Larry, but if it makes you feel any better, I would have responded much, much, differently."

 _Piper felt that. She felt her clit throb against her lace panties. She knew Alex was flirting._

"Oh really? I'd like to know how.", Piper said softly.

"I can show you instead if you like.", Alex whispered into Pipers ear.

 _Alex started kissing Piper's neck, each kissing leading her to lower down her neck. She looked at Piper. Piper looked at Alex._

 _Alex kissed Piper's lips she's been dying to kiss all night. They started off kissing slowly and passionately. Alex moved her hands under Piper's dress and started to feel her boobs while she kissed her harder._

 _Piper lifted up her dress and lay herself down on the couch, waiting for Alex to come on top of her._

 _Alex took her jeans off and lifted up her shirt quickly. She got on top of Piper and positioned herself in between Piper's legs. Alex started kissing Piper again, and took off Piper's bra. She sucked at Piper's nipples. Piper moaned softly._

"Have you ever had sex with a woman before?", Alex asked as she was about to pull down Piper's panties.

"I haven't, you've got a lot of expectations to live up to though."

"Ha is that so?", Alex said while she pulled down Piper's panties.

 _Alex started licking Piper's clit, she felt it throb against her tongue._

 _Piper moaned out a soft, "fuck me". Alex liked hearing that and pushed two fingers in Piper's wet pussy and went in and out. Piper's hips moved while Alex fucked her with her fingers. Alex went in and out faster. Piper loved it._

 _Alex came back up and kissed Piper while she moved her fingers in circles on Piper's clit. She wanted her to moan in her ear._

 _Alex loved hearing the moans so she started biting and sucking at Piper's ear. She knew it got people going and it certainly made Piper breath heavier._

 _Alex took her panties and bra off and started grinding her clit against Piper's. She pushed hard. She was so horny._

"Let's go to my bed", Alex said

"Okay, quick, I want you to fuck me more."

 _Alex pushed Piper onto the bed, pinned her hands back and began kissing her neck again._

 _She started giving Piper hickeys down her body until she got to her clit. She licked it hard and fast while she fucked her with her fingers._

 _Piper was so wet and Alex could see she was about to cum. Piper's legs started shaking and her hips started to move to the rhythm of Alex's tongue._

 _Piper felt her body get hotter and she lost control of her breathing._

 _She moaned loudly and pushed Alex's head more against her pussy._

 _Alex licked slower while Piper finished off. She came up to Piper and grinned._

"That felt so good, I have never had such a good orgasm before. Fuck. I don't know how I'm going to make you feel the way I did. I've never had sex with a woman before."

"We can save that for another time Pipes."

"Are you sure, I'd feel selfish if I didn't give you anything in return."

"I'm a giver. It gives me way more satisfaction when I pleasure someone else. I love the moans, the hair grabs, everything."

 _Piper smiled._ She liked the fact that Alex mentioned a next time.

 _Alex switched off the light and they spoke through the night._


End file.
